The Supernova
by Regrettable Pun
Summary: A newly outfitted sith ship ventures into its first battle. But before it is able to test fire its new weapon a wormhole appears, sucking them to another galaxy. Here Darth Sanguine and his crew face opponents far worse than anything they have seen before. But not only do they attempt to survive in this unforgiving galaxy, they attempt to thrive.


Chapter 1: Brand New Crew, Brand New Ship, Brand New Galaxy

The ship was brand new. Built using his designs, his scientists, his materials, on his base. It was his Ship. It was the newest capital ship and nearly indestructible, equipped with the best shields available. It was a Harrower-Class Dreadnaught equipped with a Silencer cannon and a .5 hyperdrive. Its main turrets were a more powerful variation of the turbolasers, and as part of the ships main functions it carried constructible temporary field bases, meant to be used after capturing a planet. It was the most expensive capital ship to be created yet, and it was his, all his. And it was time to name it.

'Hmm… it needs to be something intimidating,' the sith thought as he stood in the hangar, staring up at his beautiful ship. 'Something like…' "The _Terminator_. No, no that won't do." The second part came out of his mouth as quiet mutterings. "How about… no… yes… yes…" Here he grew louder, shouting it out to the crew whose job was to paint the name onto the ship, "The _Supernova_!"

**LB**

And then there he was were. Standing on the Galaxy's newest capital ship. With a perfect pureblood crew and housing a legion of pureblood Sith. He didn't trust anyone that could even possibly be disloyal to run his new ship. Therefore he made sure that everyone on the _Supernova_ was of the pure race. At least that was the reason he gave when he requested this amount of purebloods from the council. He really just didn't want any aliens on his precious _Supernova._

Said ship was charging up its Silencer cannon, planning to test fire the main weapon on an unsuspecting Republic fleet, which was on the outer reaches of the galaxy and was sent as a scout for the sector. It was a small fleet but suitable enough as a test for he new weapon.

The darth stood on the command deck of the _Supernova_, looking at the oblivious fleet, imagining what it would look like as the Silencer tore through it. "Lieutenant, is the weapon ready yet?" He asked the question conversationally, throwing it over his shoulder while not taking his eyes off the cluster of ships.

The dark red skinned Lieutenant's feminine voice was professional and strong, and it reached the Sith Lord easily from her position several feat lower than the bridge, "98 percent… 99 percent… Ready now my lord."

"Hmm, good… Ready the weapon… fire in…" The command trailed off as a large blue and purple tubular…thing… opened up. It swirled and pulsated around an area of absolute blackness. It was enormous, big enough to swallow the ship easily. A look of wonder crossed the young darths features, "What in the Force is that?" The amazement in his voice was beaten only by the curiosity. The techies and command deck crew were anxiously looking at the scanner to see what came up.

"My lord," The rushed voice came from one of the head scientists on deck, "I believe that it's a"- And the ship disappeared, no trace that it and the giant portal had ever been there.

**LB**

The star lay undisturbed. It had no planets, or comets, or asteroids to revolve around it and thus continued to turn in its own lonely part of space. And, suddenly, it was no longer alone. A Ship had appeared. But it didn't appear quietly; no it appeared with fanfare of blue and purple lights and noise enough to deafen the poor stars proverbial ears.

"…Wormhole." The noise was slight and the only thing to break the otherwise absolute silence that now filled the previously very boisterous deck. Before the _Supernova _had been parked in front of a beautiful planet with three gray and brown moons circling it. Now, rather unexpectedly, it was in front of a large orange star.

The first noise to break the silence that must have lasted only a few seconds (though it felt much longer) was the great sith lord's deep voice, "It appears that it was indeed a wormhole, though it makes no difference what it was, I want everyone here to start figuring out where in the galaxy we are." His expression was agitated, "I'll be in my chambers meditating, no one is to disturb me no matter what unless we are being attacked. Until I am finished, I leave Lieutenant Shasska in charge." With that he stalked off the bridge, barely containing his anger at his ruined test fire.

**LB**

In his chambers, visions swam before his eyes. They told of an entirely new galaxy. A race of tall, fair skinned beings with pointy ears and beautifully crafted armor and architecture was shown to him first. After, an army of warriors clad in read armor passed by. Next was a huge fleet of blue and gold ships, and giant warriors in heavy armor battling large green creatures. The green creatures were savage and seemed to be endless. They tore apart their enemies and used crude machinery to aid them. Lastly was a man on a high throne. His body appeared to be a rotting corpse covered in machinery and robotic parts.

The visions seemed to change slightly then. The force showed to him four humongous monsters. One was extremely fat and colored a sickly green. It was covered with boils and appeared to be decomposing; it was absently tending to a cauldron. The next being was seated in a high throne. It had many twisted horns protruding form its head and was covered in blood stained armor, next to him laid a large war ax. The third being was a female. She stood, near naked, within a chamber filled with gold. She had long hair and piecings and tattoos all over her body. Two scimitars were belted to her waist. Lastly was a tall, narrow male, clad in thick armor and carrying in one hand a book, and in the other a stylized spear. His helmet was on the floor next to him, bearing larger ram horns that twisted back. For all of there differences they each had two things in common. Each being radiated immense power, and they were all staring at him intently. The blood soaked one with horns spoke, a smile plastered to his face, "Welcome newcomer, I'm so glad for the new blood in our galaxy." With that he swung his ax and the Sith lord was violently broken out of his trance.

For a while the red skinned pureblood just sat there, cross-legged on the floor of his meditation room, contemplatinghis vision. Suddenly, after over an hour of silence, a wide, mischievous smile grew on his face. "Hmm, it appears that the force has decided that a new galaxy shall feel that power of the sith." He then stood, muttering to himself, and started to pace. "If we are able to establish a foothold here we may be able to build a civilization. Maybe one even that is only made of the purest blood, as King Adas intended. It would be glorious." The relish in the sith's voice was deep.

"But," he started again with a sigh, "the natural inhabitants will be hard to overcome… hmm… We will need to stay secret for as long as possible. The beings that appeared towards the end of the vision, they will be dangerous if they could see me through my own force vision. Hmm I sense that my journey will not be easy. No, We will struggle for whatever we gain. But that is the sith way. No, here we will create an empire of only the strongest sith. It will be difficult, very difficult, but I know that we can build a great empire here, with me at its head!"

By the end he was shouting. He stopped and looked around. He would need to break that habit, he thought to himself, appearing insane would not do for the new emperor of the sith. Hmm… Emperor of the Sith, Emperor Sanguine. He liked the sound of that.

**1\. Massassi warriors- A subspecies of sith (possibly even Sithspawn) created by the original Sith species to use as warriors. They became the entirety of the warrior class inside their culture.**

**2\. Sith blades- metal blades made by integrating the dark side into the metal while they are being forged, and have sith runes carved onto them.**

**Everything else can be looked up on wookiepedia.**

**So how did you like it? PLEASE comment. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or are just giving ideas for the future. Even flames are welcome, though constructive criticism is the most appreciated. I'm going to try to make this story nice and long, though updates will probably be slow for a while as I am busy with both school and sports, and of course reading more fan fiction. Hope you liked it!**

** \- B. T. Butcher**

**P.S. Other chapters WILL be longer. This was just an intro.**


End file.
